the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Black and White King/The Darkness
The human fear of the dark is innate within us all; we may conquer it to a certain degree, but never fully suppress the chill of unease it harbors. For millennia our ancestors have gathered around the flickering light of the fire, seeking succor from its warmth and the wisdom of insight offered by the multitude of visions of wild game, predators, allies, enemies and creatures with no name at all writhing within the shapes cast by the dancing flames; light has always been a portal to other dimensions, beyond these earthly realms. But place your faith in the light at your own peril, for just as darkness conceals, so light reveals - and in the portal between those two worlds, lives, the Slender Man. I am quite certain you all have heard of this entity, an entity so terrifying and frightening, its mere utterance of the name strikes fear within the hearts of men. Many have attempted to locate this being in order to understand its motives and as well as its functionalities. Unfortunately, the poor souls soon succumb to the madness that it radiates, a madness which causes many to grow paranoid and anxious, frightened yet intrigued, desperate to learn more of it yet perform all that they are able to prevent the Angel of Death from entering their domain. None are more aware of the Slender Man's origins, many state he is the product from an unholy union between a Noppera-bo and a human, others state it was a child that was cursed and became an agent of the Devil, many more are theorized and roused from the doubtful minds. The more common information, is that it thrives in the darkness, effortlessly weaving and unraveling space and time through all the centuries, seeking the lost and the lonely, the orphaned and the bereft. Some say he came to be in our particular thread of reality in the 14th century, although the reasons of which are unknown. The time is currently 4:30 A.M., the date being December 31st, 2013, with New Years Eve. It was quite late, with the streets being littered with nothing but darkness and obscurity, the only source of light that lays within the premises is a mere street lamp, barely dimmed and illuminating the dark corners within the neighborhood. I was unaware myself of why I constantly tread within my home upon this late hour, yet here I am treading calmly upon the long hallways that lead towards my bedroom in complete darkness. And my canine fell asleep after an hour of barking. I myself have been a researcher of the entity, and noticing the bags underneath my eyes, you may be aware that I am quite anxious and crave for information upon this entity. I was unaware of why I am unable to cease, knowing full that I may perish soon at its hands. I decided that it was enough for today, but unfortunately, the fascination with this entity has roused my paranoia and fear from obscurity. My thoughts were currently being oppressed and obtruded within my mind morbid images and frightening whimsical thoughts of other unholy abominations. These images and thoughts have been occurring for at least a week now. What were they the result of I pondered? Of course I was unaware of that time due to my ambition blinding me from the truth. I disregarded these thoughts as best I could, which was a success within due time. I entered my bedroom, with the slow pace of the door causing an eerie creak to emit from the lack of oil within the hinges. I had not bothered to place any oil due to the fact that the creak did not disturb me, although this time it did due to obvious reasons of course. My bedroom was dimmed, with not visible color within the spectrum that my eyes could witness. I was only capable of analyzing the colors varying between black, white, and grey, which all varied between shades as well. I entered slowly, quite slow in fact, this was being ridiculous. Why would I be frightened of my own bedroom, much less home? I have been residing here nearly all of my life, and the atmosphere remained to be the same, however, as soon as I set a bare foot against the wooden floorboard, the slightest creak somehow altered the reality of it. The curtains bellowed slightly, and the windows were not even opened. My eyes darted left and right once, before shaking my head disregarding whatever "presence" invaded my home. I walked towards my bed, before removing the covers, I laid against the soft mattress with it too emitting a creak sound as well. I sat upon the bed, not quite requiring any slumber merely a comforting item of which where I may allow my thoughts to roam free. I began to ponder the possibility of the sentience of shadows. Shadows deepen with the setting of the sun and the coming of the night. So few think to fear shadow itself, only think to fear that which lurks within. To be consumed by fear at all times is not something that is suitable to the existence of any living being. And so it is natural that all things see such as the light, the darkness and shadows that come from such is nothing more then a result of elemental background. But what of those movements at the corner of your eye? Ah, no it is nothing for the moment you gaze straight at them it is only shadow. Nothing more. Only Shadow... Shadow has a mind. Shadow moves. It breaths. It flows through all things. A dark mind sliding through the dark unseen crevices of all things. As I laid there pondering upon the revelation that shadows constantly lurk within the deepest recesses of our minds, I could have sworn that I caught a glimpse of a faint shadowy blur out of the corner of my eye. My eyes widened only by a small inch, but I shook my head within disregard for it may have been the paranoia of the night plaguing my logic. After a many moments it occurred once again, this time more frequently, it was impeccably swift so I was unable to clearly see it. More and more thoughts of paranoia ravaged and invaded my thoughts as they screamed to me, warning me of the coming death. Two were more potent; one informed me to flee from my home and never turn back, the other is to investigate and meet my end. I was both curious and a coward, a curious coward at that. As they state "curiosity killed the cat". I soon removed myself from the bed and proceeded towards the door, before my hand could make physical contact with the knob I was shocked to what I witnessed. My breath...it emitted a cold steam. That was improbable for it could not have been more then 80 degrees. Soon the cold began to enshroud me causing my shoulders to tense and my teeth to chatter with a shaky breath. I continued on regardless and touched the door knob, unbeknownst to me that frost was begging to form against the plate glass of the window near my bed. I opened the door as it created that horrid creak, and it perturbed me this time. And my canine was strangely silent as well. What I saw next, caused my heart to skip a beat. Roots and branches have infected the hallways, with the walls being covered in black vines, as the bark of trees ravaged the walls with their seemingly charred and burned wooden lengths. It felt as though I was treading within a small forest, and there was even a few butterflies that flew around my presence. I proceeded forward, quite slow and sly, no caring of the soft grass that grew from beneath the wooden floorboards. I soon then halted for when I reached the window that was upon the end of the hall, I could feel that presence once more, only more potent and near, the chilling air began to thicken, the insects and small creatures hid within obscurity as if a territorial alpha entered the premises. I turned and Lo and Behold, I arrived face to "face" with the creature that haunted my logic. The creature in question was the very one I was fascinated with and dreaded as well. It stood well over 10 feet tall, with abnormally long arms reaching its chins, its physical structure was quite thin, as if it had not consumed a meal for many years, however, noticing the small stains of blood upon where its mouth should be located, it has. The skin was pale as ash, the head in question lacked any facial features, the only visible structure being cheek bones, and I could have sworn it formed a ghastly and disturbing smile. I took a step backward, but as soon as the skin made contact with the grass, it appeared in front of me instantly, far swift and catching me off guard. My eyes widened, and time appeared to slow down, gazing down slowly within horror, I noticed a hand protruding through my chest as blood oozed down my shirt and staining the creature's hands. I gazed up slowly meeting its intense yet terrifying faceless gaze, and as I have the alarm of the clock activated. It was midnight. It titled its head as if analyzing me before death embraces me. And utters a faint whisper, booming and chilling, and slightly raspy in nature as my life slowly drifts away. "Happy New Year" Category:Blog posts